What A Boy Wants
by siberian-emerald
Summary: Ken has been Aya's lover for 2 years or so, but what should he do if he feels Aya start to stay far from him? and What will Aya do when he realize Ken's feeling and it's already too late? Chapter 6 up!
1. Default Chapter

What A Boy Wants...  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss.... Is there someone who wants to  
give me these boys? I'm more than willing to receive it. ^o^  
  
'...' – thinking  
"..." – talking  
  
Summary : Ken has been Aya's koibito for 2 years or so... But when  
his lover make him jealous and seem has a relationship with another  
girl... what will he do? And when Aya has just realized his lover  
feeling, what will he do when it's already too late?  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Ken-kun..."  
  
Silence  
  
"Ken-kun!!!"  
  
Still silence...  
  
"KEN-KUN!!!!!"  
  
Ken practically jumped at the volume of Omi's voice. The brunette turned his head. "Yes, Omi?!" He ask innocently  
  
Omi sighed. 'If my best friend suddenly deaf?' "You'll kill those roses and gentians, ken-kun..." he explain.  
  
The brunette look at the flowers that he took care... large amount of water is poured out from his watering can...and it looks like the flowers will die soon if he doesn't stop the water.  
  
"Ah! Gomen Omi! I just... didn't concentrate..." He quickly stopped the water and then moved to another flowers.  
  
The petite blonde stared at his best friend. He knows why is the brunette suddenly didn't concentrate at all...like now. He just pouring the water without any concentration...while his eyes stared to another place.  
  
There he is... The center of why is Ken suddenly changed attitude. The crimson haired man seems doesn't feel the brunette's gaze... b'coz he's busy with the short haired girl in front of him.  
  
"Aya-san, can you accompany me to the sport shop? I need a new shoes for my running-championship..."  
  
"I'm busy right now...'  
  
"I'll wait until your shift has already over, okey?"  
  
"..."  
  
'Onegai..."  
  
Aya stared into the green-eyes of the girl... it remind him to the brunette so much... He knows about the brunette's sad eyes when he sees his lover hanging out with this girl too much... But Ken never protest or complain... Even after he saw Aya and that girl hugging each other... He just smiled when Aya gave him explanation and said that he understand and trust him... but Aya still could saw the-sad-and-hurt-gaze in the brunette's eyes after 5 days...  
  
But... now, standing in front of him, there's a girl-that-so-much-look-like- his-immouto with a begging-and-pouting expression... He'll feel bad to resist her because it's like refusing his immouto...  
  
"...Aa..."  
  
"Yokatta!!! Okay, I'll go home to change clothes first and then I'll go here again and we'll go, agree?" She smiled happily.  
  
"Hn..."  
  
"Sore jaa...!!!!" She waved her hand and then leave.  
  
Aya sighed deeply and turn his body. 'I must explain this to Ken...' But before his body turned completely, he already can see the brunette's body disappear through the back door.  
  
"Ken-kun...where are you going to go?" He heard Omi's voice.  
  
"To the storage... We need more supplies..." The brunette's voice is just above a little whisper.  
  
"Eh, demo... we already took the yesterday!!" Now the petite blonde's tone change to confuse, but the brunette has already gone...and Omi just shrugged his shoulder and back to his task.  
  
Aya think for a moment... Should he follow the brunette? But for what reason? He still doesn't want to show the brunette about his true self completely...After all he has been a cold-damn-person for years... 'I'll talk to him later...' He decided and turn his body back to his job.  
  
~To be continued...~  
  
My first english fanfic ever!!!!! Many thanks to my anime-friends... yu- dachi... Because of them I can write fanfic until today...and thanks to Lulu too... for reading my fanfic and force me to continue it... because if you never do it... I'll never continue my writing...  
  
Special Thanks: Yuki : For being my editor... ^o^ Best one I ever had...My file is full of your handwriting now... Yuka : My yaoi and shonen ai teacher... really thanks to you... If you never introduce me to those things... I'll never write this fanfic... [evil grin] Yume : For reading and commenting my fanfic... Keep encourage Yoyos to be brave to talk to Kero!!!  
  
For the one who already read this fanfic... please review... tell me if I should continue writing this fanfic... Domo Arigatooooouuuu.... 


	2. Chapter 1

What A Boy Wants...  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss.... Is there someone who wants to  
give me these boys? I'm more than willing to receive it. ^o^  
  
'...' – thinking  
"..." – talking  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Ken calmed down himself while he leans to the storage-room's door. It hurt to see his Aya being with that Sakura-girl... Yeah...it's silly...maybe he just to possessive... But he can't help it... He had already been lonely for years...and now..., when ho found the crimson haired man...He feel loved...and save...  
  
He just stared in disbeliefment when he heard aya's agreement to Sakura... and it means that Aya just canceled their date! They don't have many chance to go out together...and they have already arranged it from 3 weeks ago! But now, Aya cancelled it easily...  
  
Ken ruffled his own hair... He doesn't want to be pitied by Aya... and he's not such a whinny baby!! He can stand on his own feet...  
  
'I'll show him...'  
  
*$*$*$*$*$*$*  
  
"... Itekimasu..."  
  
"Iterashai'  
  
Aya raised one of his brow. He never hears Ken can talk with such an emotionless tone. "Ken..." He wants to ask... after all he did care for the brunette... but... the brown haired girl in front of him has already pulled his hand...force him to go with her. The crimson haired man throw a glance to his koibito...who doesn't even lift his face to meet him... Aya feel a strange ache in his heart... during the evening, the brunette avoided him completely! He's been in the storage room, went out to the soccer field, and the last, he's doing some arrangement now... and the only thing that he said was 'itterashai' without a tone!  
  
'Maybe he's jealous again?' Aya's lips curved a bit. 'In that case...I'll just give him a special treatment later...' and with those thoughts, Aya leaves with hands full of the girl.  
  
But...during the time he spend with the girl...his heart doesn't feel comfortable at all... His mind is full of the brunette...his brain is only thinking about him...He doesn't even realize there's a human around him...  
  
"Aya-san, are these shoes fit me?" Sakura's voice scattered his daydream. A pair of amethyst eyes turn their attention to a pair of shoes the girl is holding up. It reminds him about someone... and something...  
  
'Shit!!' His eyes snapped open 'I forget my date with Ken!' His brain has already command him to move...to go to the brunette's place and his body has already want to obey it...when Sakura's hand grab his hand. "Nanda yo, Aya- san? You look so tense!!" She exclaim. And it instantly makes Aya conscious again with others' presence.  
  
"Ore..." He just want to say that he wants to go back...to chase his koibito but when he see the girl's face...he instantly remember his sister...  
  
"...wa daijobu..." He finished his sentences and once again let himself to be dragged with the girl...  
  
~To be continued...~  
  
Chapter 2 added!!! I hope you like my fanfic... and I hope I don't have many grammar problems in here!!! Please continue to review!!! And I welcomed any e-mail for me.... I'd love to make friends with you all... please send me an email... if you like tooo... thank you very much!!!  
  
Yuka : Hey...!!! Update ur fanfic quickly!!! Do you post it here? Yuki : When will you make an email...?!!! I'm tired of waiting!!! Yume : I'm frustrated with Yoyos.... 


	3. Chapter 2

What A Boy Wants...  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss.... Is there someone who wants to  
give me these boys? I'm more than willing to receive it. ^o^  
  
'...' – thinking  
"..." – talking  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Ken walking down the street with a blank face and... a broken heart. He had already walked to his favorite shops, places, and all but still...his mind just thinking about the red-haired man.  
  
He already know and Aya had explained to him that he just consider the girl as his immouto... not more than that... and he already tried to believe him... but somehow it's too hard... because he know too well that whatever his koibito feels about the girl, the girl's feeling is a pure love... He can see from her eyes...  
  
This evening, he tried hard to act normally and avoided Aya with his broken heart. Because he knows too well if Aya come and talk to him, he'll instantly throw himself up to hi, and tell him about his feeling... and he doesn't want Aya to see him as a spoilt man.  
  
But, still...when they left, Ken just only can shift his concentration to his arrangement if he didn't want to see his Aya was hugging by the girl or pats the girl's head slowly like he usually pats his head.  
  
'I'm such a liar... I say that I trust him...but it just a cover...' He sighed sadly. It's just like... Aya leave him and don't care about him anymore... 'He care of her more then of me...' Yeah he knows, that Aya only love him and never leave him for her...but what if that Sakura can get Aya's heart? After all she's a girl... and she can give Aya a normal life... Every time he sees Aya being with that girl... he feels Aya is so far to be reach for...  
  
Ken shuddered at the thought of Aya leaving him for that girl. 'No, he can't do that! I, I need him...' But another voice argued it '...but what can you do, Ken? You can't even prevent him to date with her...'  
  
'...but...I...'  
  
'Give him up, Kenken... you can't even do anything to protect yourself and you still want to protect him from that girl? It's impossible...'  
  
'I'll do anything...'  
  
'What can you do, Ken? Tell me... you have no right or authority to prevent him from that kanojo...'  
  
'I...'  
  
The brunette is too busy with the inner battle in his head so he doesn't realize when...  
  
"WATCH OUT!!!"  
  
Ken lift his head instantly 'what's wrong?' he turned his head slowly and see...  
  
There's a bus come to him...  
  
And before he can do something...  
  
It already crashed him and threw him to the cold street...  
  
The only thing he can se is just blood... his OWN blood...  
  
'C'mon Ken... don't force yourself...just close your eyes and sleep...' He hear his hed say  
  
'Yeah... just a little bit rest... I'm tired...'  
  
And with that he close his eyes...  
  
~ to be continued...~  
  
Fiuhh.. chapter 3!!! At last!!! I don't have much time to typing my fanfic... Oh yeah... I'm really appreciating those who already send me reviews... and if you send me an email... sorry I still don't have much time to check my email... but... I will give you an answer asap... thank you very much!!!!  
  
Oh one more thing... keep reviewing my fanfic okey?  
  
Special thanx :  
  
Yuka : ka, thanx for ur review and support... don't forget to return  
my fanfic or else I can't add it here...  
Yuki :At lassstttttt.... Review my fanfic...!!!! If I already gone to  
S'por... you must visit this site as often as you can!!! Oh yeah... you  
still don't read my last chapter, do you? Please edit my grammar...  
I'm waiting for you editor...  
Yume : Me... when will you OL again? Please review my recent fanfic...  
although my old fanfic is awful... (I admit it...) Thank you that you  
already read it ^^ yu-dachi too of course!!! 


	4. Chapter 4 confussion

What A Boy Wants  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss...Plizzz someone give them to me!!!!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Aya's POV  
  
"Aya-san, mitte mitte!!!"  
  
"..." I just want to step forward when suddenly my heart stop beating for a while. It feels like... something's wrong...but what? I try to think...Is there any task that I don't finish? Or maybe I left the Koneko without lock it or else? But there's nothing wrong...My only fault is forgetting my date with Ken...  
  
Hmm...speaking about Ken, he'll be very disappointed... He maybe angry...but if I apologize, he'll forgive me right? I glance all over the store...My gaze automaticly fixed on an alarm clock that shape like a ball...I reach it...Hmm...I'll buy it and give it to Ken...as my apologize to him...  
  
'PRAAAANG!!!!!'  
  
Shit! I drop it accidentally... and of course it break... the shopkeeper come to me, but when I hand the money to him he just leave me without saying anything  
  
I stare to the broken thing. Gomen Ken... I broke your present...Sakura come to me and ask if I hurt myself. I just shook and don't say anything to her. My heart feel...so strange... Why? Because I broke the clock? Or maybe because...  
  
^ Handphone Ringtone^  
  
I reach my handphone. Yoji? What does he want?  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Aya? Shit, where are you?"  
  
"None of your business, Kudou" I answer coldly  
  
"Damn you!!! You have a date with that kanojo right?" I frown. Why does he sound angry? Does he like Sakura?  
  
"...hn..." It's not a date of course...but better if I answer like that than let that Kudou corrupt her.  
  
"Fuck you, Aya!! How can you have fun right now? Ken had an accident, damn you!!" Now he's shouting at my ear and he say Ken...WHAT?!!!  
  
"What are you saying about?" I ask harshly  
  
"I said that your beloved Hidaka Ken was crashed by a bus, damn it!!! You better go back quickly, Fujimiya Ran or else I'll kill you for sure!!"  
  
I don't believe him...He's lying right? KEN HAS AN ACCIDENT? I don't believe him...never believe him...but then...I hear Omi's voice replace that damn Yoji's voice  
  
"Aya-kun...onegai...please go back quickly...I'll sms you if I already know whre is Ken-kun taken to...please go after us...Ken-kun is in bad condition..." And then he hung up.  
  
Now I can't think anymore. I'll turn my body and run to my Porsche... ignoring Sakura's shouting...I don't care about her anymore...just...I hope Ken is alright...I beg you...Kami... don't let him be like Aya...  
  
~To be continued...~  
  
I'm sorry!!! I know that this chapter is too short... but I promise that the next chapter will be longer than this....!!! Please continue to review...!!!!!!! And of course please continue to read my fanfic... doumo arigato!!!  
  
Special Thanks :  
  
Yu-dachi... thank you very much for your support and all of courage and bishie's pic that you had give me... Comics too of course... 


	5. Chapter 5 Guilty

What A Boy Wants...  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss, but I really like to have  
them....!!!!!!!!  
  
'...' – thinking  
"..." – talking  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Aya run his car hurriedly to the hospital. Omi had already sent him a message, told him that Ken is still in the ICU.  
  
'...please...make him safe...'  
  
he climbs the stairs which seems like climbing up a Tokyo Tower to him...He doesn't even remember to breath...and at last he find his team-mates sit with a frustration expression in their face.  
  
"Where's Ken?" He asked hoarsely.  
  
Yoji's head snapped up and when he sees Aya, he instantly stand up and grab his collar. "Damn you Aya!" He cursed angrily.  
  
"Where's Ken?!" Aya ignore him.  
  
"He is in a critical condition, you know! And it's because of you, Aya!!!" The blonde spat out.  
  
"..." Aya is too shocked to react "...what do you mean?" He asked in disbelief.  
  
"One of the eye-witness told me that Ken was walking mindlessly this evening...so when he walked across the street, he didn't recognize that the traffic light had already change to red, damn it!!!" Yoji try to explain what does he means and at the same time try to calm down himself a bit.  
  
"So, what's the connection with me?" The crimson-haired man ask coldly  
  
"DAMN!!! Don't you know why did act like that?! Because-you-cancelled-your- date-with-him-to-date-with-that-damn-girl!!! So, he went out by himself with a mess mind and he across the street without any concentration!!!!!"  
  
Aya need a few seconds to understand Yoji's sentences. "Ken...acted like that...just because I cancelled our date? Impossible... It's just a simple..."  
  
"You...you...." Yoji can't speak anymore...he release Aya's collar and sit in frustration. Omi sighed and explained what is the playboy blonde's words mean to Aya.  
  
"Aya-kun...don't you know that Ken-kun is very fragile? He has already lived in loneliness for only-God-knows... and now he has you and he's very depending on you... Don't you know that Ken-kun was very happy with your date? He couldn't stop talking about it during this past three weeks ...and then you cancelled it easily just to went out with Sakura-san...don't you know Ken-ken is very hurt by your action?" the petite blonde says with a sad tone.  
  
"...but...why? He has already know that Sakura is just like a sister to me..."  
  
"Yeah...for you... but for her... you're everything...she likes you a lot, Aya. And Ken realizes it very much...He's so afraid of losing you..." Yoji said bitterly  
  
Omi sighed, "Anyway Aya-kun...I think Ken-kun doesn't want to be a spoilt man in your eyes so he decide to not show his feeling and went out alone although he's very hurt inside... though I have already know his feeling...I let him go out...This all my fault..." He started to sob.  
  
"Shh...Omi, this is not your fault...we didn't expect that Ken would acted like that..." The playboy blonde tries to reassure him.  
  
Aya just stared blankly at his two team-mates. Although his face still stays expressionless, his heart hurt badly. He blinked his eyes a few time, try to prevent the tears that have already appeared in the edge of his eyes.  
  
"...what is his condition?" he fought to find his voice.  
  
"wakarimasen..."The petite blonde answers between his sobs, "The doctor hasn't come out yet...I worried about Ken-kun...what if he..." He can't continue his words and sobs again  
  
The crimson-haired man bit his lips as hard as he can, drawing blood that taste bitter in his mouth. He clenched his fist, forces himself to stay calm and thinks clearly. But he can't. 'what if he can't ever wake like Aya? What if he...' Aya doesn't dare to think that far.  
  
Suddenly, the ICU room's door opened. Omi, Yoji and Aya immediately jump from their position. Before the other can open their mouths, Aya had already held the doctor collar tightly.  
  
"How is he? 'tell me he's okay...tell me he's okay!!!'" he spoke to the doctor harshly  
  
The doctor gulped. "Anoo... please release me first..." He answered with a scared tone. Aya seems didn't want to release his hold, so Yoji grab their leader's hand and whisper, "Calm down Aya! He'll never can tell us about Ken's condition if you hold him like this!!" He whispered to him. Aya stare at the blonde with a cold glare for a moment but at last he releases his hold.  
  
The doctor breathed relievedly . "Hidaka-san's condition is..." He stopped and glance at his paper, "...bad enough...' Now he's looking at Aya. "...we have already operated him, but from what we see, we can't predicted when he'll...awake..." The doctor explained slowly. "...I'm sorry, but we can't do better than this...His body is really in a bad condition. Several broken ribs and bones, injured kidney and veins...and there is a rib that stuck near one of his lung. Luckily it not stab right into his lung. And he's very lucky that his brain doesn't suffer any damage because his head bone is cracked a little..." his voice trail off..."we're very sorry..." and then he leaves.  
  
When the doctor finished his words, Omi's cry break down. The petite blonde sobbing so hard that Yoji can't do anything to make him calmer. And Aya...  
  
The crimson-haired man just stays silent at his position. Unable to speak, to think, to feel, to breathe...to live... it feels like his worst nightmare come true. His body feels limp. Slowly, his feet walk toward the room where the brunette's lies, his eyes don't see anything except the door that separates him with his lover...  
  
And there he is. Aya just can peek a little through a little space between the doors that cover up the ICU room. His heart stop beating and his body start to tremble when he see his koibito lies there.  
  
The brunette's body covered up by only-god-knows how many pipes that shedding various liquid to Ken's body. His right hand, from his wrist to his shoulders wrapped up by white bandage while his mouth is covered by an oxygen mask...to support his live...  
  
"Ken..." He whispered in guilty. "Please forgive me..." He stares at the brunette's unconscious body, feels so depressed ...and helpless at the same time"...forgive me, Ken..."  
  
~to be continued...~  
  
Chapter 5 up...!!!! Thank you for all that already had reviewed at my fanfic... especially to Sardonic... Thank you very much at your comment! I try to repair the grammar at this chapter... but I don't know if I have already written it right... so please tell me whether it has already right or not... Because this is my first English fanfic, please forgive me for all grammar mistake that I made ^________^.  
  
Oh one thing again... please tell me if I have already update it on time... I don't know if I too slow or too fast in updating this fanfic... so please tell me about it! Thank you very much minna! For all that had already reviewed my fanfic and for all that had already read it!! Please continue to read and reviewed it....!!!  
  
Doumo Arigato!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6 Depression?

What A Boy Wants...  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss, but I really like to have  
them....!!!!!!!!  
  
'...' – thinking  
"..." – talking  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The three boys just sit and stared at the brunette's body. Omi has calmed down a bit and just sobbed quietly at the edge of the bed. Yoji just sit down at the sofa, he hold the papers that contained the brunette's condition reports and read it quietly without made any sounds. Aya... he just stayed quietly beside Ken's bed, hold the brunette's arm tightly. His eyes never left the brunette's unconscious body for even one second.  
  
Knock, knock, knock  
  
Two heads snapped up to the door while the other head still didn't move from its position. One doctor and one nurse came in and greeted them politely.  
  
"Konbanwa, I want to check Hidaka-san's condition..." He said and walked toward the brunette's body and started to examine him.  
  
Omi moved slightly to give the doctor space to work but Aya didn't budge even just a little. The nurse sighed and let him stayed at his current position while the doctor started his job.  
  
After 15 minutes or so, the doctor finally pulled out his stetoschope and finished the examination. Quietly he walked back and started to go out, but Yoji pulled his hands.  
  
"Hey, are you planning to go out without giving us any report about his conditions?" He stared at the doctor.  
  
The doctor sighed and he stared back to the blonde. "I...don't think that I should report anything about his condition... Nothing has changed..." He answered slowly.  
  
"He...he will wake up soon, right?" Omi asked hastily. The doctor shrugged his shoulders and answered, "We don't know either, Tsukiyono-san. Just hopes the best for him. His condition is above our authority... His live just depends in God's decision..." And then he leaved.  
  
The younger blonde turned his head to the nurse's direction who seemed still busy tried to keep the brunette comfortable.  
  
"Anoo... Tokusa-san1..." The nurse turned her head to Omi and smiled."...yes, Tsukiyono-san? Do you need anything?" she asked. Omi shook his head. "iya... I just want to ask...are the doctor's words right? I mean..."  
  
The nurse sighed, "I hope not...but... Sakino-sensei2 always says the truth...so...I think you just can believe in his words..."  
  
"So you mean...Ken will never wakes up again, unless there is a miracle?" Yoji asked bitterly.  
  
Silence. The nurse seemed didn't want to answer the question. 'And it's mean that he's right...' Aya thought sadly. He didn't say anything since Ken had been moved to this room. But his brain never stop thinking and whenever a memory about the brunette passed in his brain, the view of the brunette's body in front of him threw him back to the reality and made his heart hurts two times worse than before.  
  
The crimson haired man squeezed the brunette's hand gently. Even when the brunette unconscious, his warm body was still the same. Aya sighed deeply. His mind kept blamed him about what happen to the brunette...  
  
'If I didn't leave him to go out with her...If I saw the pain in his eyes this afternoon...If I followed him to the storage...If I more cared for him...If I didn't ignore him... He wouldn't be like this, would he?' He caressed the brunette's hand slowly. "I'm not worth for you, Ken...I can't do anything except hurt you...and...and...I have just realized now...that...I'm really such a fool..." He whispered sadly.  
  
"I,if...if you...ever wake p again...I promise...I'll do anything for you...I'll never leave you again...Just...give me a second chance...will you?"  
  
Yoji sighed tiredly when he saw his leader acts like that...It's more than unusual to see his face full of expressions like this...'Damn it!! Can't you just wake up, Ken? Do you like us suffer like this?' He cursed. 'Just wake up, Ken...please...I don't know what will happen to us...if you never...never...wake again...especially him...'He glanced at the redhead who now still try to prevent his tears from shed down from his eyes...  
  
Omi stared at his best friend's limp body. His mind was clearer than before and his tears had stopped shedding now. He bits his lips, still did't want to believe that his best friend lay unconscious in front of him...Slowly...he lifted his eyes to see his best friend's koibito3 condition...'worse than ever...'he huffed  
  
Ken will never wake up again...unless there's a miracle...  
  
The oldest member of Weiss' words buzzed constantly in his head. 'Miracle?' he planted his gaze to the couple in front of him. '...if a miracle is what Ken-kun needs to awake...I'll make it for him...' He clenched his teeth. 'Just wait for me, aya-kun...I'll return Ken-kun to you...' and then he bolted out from the brunette's room. Ignored Yoji's question when he headed back to his bike...  
  
~ to be continued...~  
  
1 ------- the doctor's name 2 ------- the nurse's name 3 ------- lover  
  
Sorry if this chapter is very boring!!!!!!!!! I promise that the next chapter I'll add more interesting story.....hope you all don't mad at me!!! I'm very sorrrrrrryyyyyy!!!!! Please continue reading mine and don't phorget to REVIEW!!! Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Domo minna- san!!! 


	7. chapter 7 Biggest Punishment

What A Boy Wants  
  
Disclaimer : Huh? You still read this? You've already know that  
I've never ever can have them, can't I?  
  
"..." Talking  
'...' Thinking  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Ken's POV  
  
"Uggh..."  
  
Shit! Are there any people that open my window curtain? There should be a rule that sun shouldn't shine this bright in the morning. I blink my eyes for a few times. Trying to adjust with the brightness... Still to bright! I lift my hand to cover my eyes...  
  
But it doesn't budge  
  
My eyes snap open. What the hell is that? Am I being kidnapped and they knocked me down and then tied me out like this?  
  
Hmm... I don't remember anything about that...But, now maybe it's better to try to release my bound...I think I've already been unconscious for a long time...because I had a very long and strange dream... Hmm... In my dream... I had a...lover... yeah a lover...he has a red hair and I love him so much...but then he betrayed me...uhmm... something like that...I don't remember about it very much...And I don't understand anything about my dream...why should I have a stranger as my lover? I mean... I don't even know him!!!  
  
Okay... back to reality...Now, what should I do with these knots? And what is this strange thing that tied on my neck?! Heh...are my kidnapper planned to cut me into pieces so that the tied me this tight? I sigh...Think Hidaka! Omi and Yoji should already had been searching for you...and now, all you have to do are trying to release your self from this damn things!!!!  
  
I throw my glance all over the room. Whit, white, and white...now I'm start thinking again... Where am I? The only place I know that contains much white like this is just...a hospital? Yeah... I should be in the hospital...Maybe Omi and Yoji had saved me...  
  
Ups! Who is it?...A bundle of only-God-know person is sitting in the corner...hmm... maybe sleeping is a more precise word. Hmm... I studied that person more carefully...Oh... he's a man...and he's sleeping...his hair is...red? Why does he has the same hair color with my...ehm... boyfriend in my dream? And why is he sitting there? In the same room with me? I don't even know him, for the Heaven-sake!! I shift my attention back to my hand...I try to move it again... with little more strength this time... Yeah! Success! It moves a little...Try again! Moves a little bit far...Okay, now with all of my strength...  
  
PRANGGGGG!!!!!  
  
Shit! I just stare blankly at the broken glass...How should I know that there is a glass on the table beside me if I can't even move my neck to turn my head?  
  
Uh oh...I think I wake the strange red-haired man up. He snaps his eyes in a surprise when he hears the sound of broken glass. He stays still for a moment and then he stands up and glances over the room...  
  
His eyes meet mine...  
  
Godness! Even his face is same with 'Him!!!'  
  
And now he walks towards me...I close my eyes tightly. Don't let him know that I've already awaken...I don't know if he's an enemy or a friend...  
  
He walks closer...  
  
Closer...  
  
And closer...  
  
"Ken?"  
  
My eyes automatically snap open. How does he know my name?...And I meet a pair of amethyst eyes are staring at me...  
  
"Ken...?"  
  
* * *  
  
Aya's eyes opened in shock when he heard the sound of broken things. His mind felt dizzy for a moment before his brain adjusted with the circumstances around hi,. His eyes fixed on the pieces of glasses that scattered on the floor across him. 'What the hell is that?' he stood up and threw a glance around the room. 'Was there any ghost that broke that things?' He snorted. So his mind started change weird huh?  
  
Suddenly his amethyst eyes met a pair of emerald eyes. His heart stopped it's beat instantly. 'Ken? Has he already awaken?' He couldn't held back his urged to run and approached the brunette.  
  
He started to walk closer and closer to the brunette. His heart ached when he saw the brunette quickly closed his eyes... Tried to avoid his gaze...'Is he still mad at me?' He thought sadly. He didn't miss the brunette's body trembled as he walked closer to him. 'Do you hate me that much, Ken?' He walked closer and closer.  
  
"Ken?" He whispered slowly  
  
A pair of emerald eyes snapped open. Aya stared deeply at the twin pools of emerald that he missed so much...But then he noticed the confuse glance at Ken's eyes.  
  
"Ken...?" Now, he has already stood beside the brunette. He slowly caressed the tanned skin he longed so much. But he quickly stopped when he felt the brunette flinched at his touch. "Why Ken? Do you hate me that much?" He asked sadly.  
  
Ken tilted his head slowly... avoided the crimson haired man's gaze. " I...I...What do you mean? I don't hate you..." He answered with a confused tone... made Aya raised his eyebrow. "Ken...?"  
  
The brunette took a deep breath and then he stared at Aya. "I...I mean...I don't even know you... Why should I hate you?" His answer made Aya's heart cracked. "What...are...you...talking...about?" Aya asked confusedly  
  
"I, I...don't know you...I mean... we have never known each other before, right?" He stammered.  
  
Aya stared blankly. 'He doesn't really mean that, right? Does he really forget of me?" Then something crossed at his mind. "Ken...do you really don't remember anything about me?"  
  
The brunette nodded slightly. The Aya continued again "Then...do you know who are you?"  
  
Now ken started thought if the man in front of him was insane. 'Of course I do!' He screamed mentally, but he didn't want to be impolite in front of him... so he just answered. "He eh"  
  
Aya frowned "should anemsia make him forget everything about himself?' he thought. But then he continued. "Can you tell me everything that you know about your self?" He asked again.  
  
Ken thought for a moment. So this stranger only knew his name huh? Maybe he had already helped him when he was on mission or something else so he needed his identity to send him back...but why did he ask whether he forgot about this stranger just now?  
  
"Uhmm okay..." Ken decided to ignore his thought and answer, "I'm Hidaka Ken...I'm a florist from Koneko Sumu Ie...a flower shop...and I used to teach children to play soccer... Oh, I forgot to mention that I really like soccer...uhm... sorry that's not important...Oh yeah...You can call my friends from there. Their name are Yoji and Omi...I'm sure they'll pick me up and return your money that you've already spent on me...Hmm... actually there're one more person there... her name is Momoe-san... she's a nice grandmother... Okay, I think that's all" He finished his explanation.  
  
Aya...died of shocked. He couldn't believe that the brunette only forgot about him!! "How could you do this to me, Ken?" He whispered hastily...made the brunette blinked in confusion. "Heh? Whaddaya mean?" He asked  
  
Suddenly Aya grabbed the brunette's shoulder, "How dare you do this to me, Hidaka Ken?!!!!" He shouted at the brunette."...after 2 weeks slept and made me thought the I had already lost you...now you wake up again and said that you don't enen know me!!! Only me!!!" He released Ken and sank down limply. "How...could...you...? I can stand if you're mad at me...or even if you kick me, hit me, slap me, or whatever else...but...you never do that...But, why...why you come back with the biggest punishment for me, Ken? You...just...forget me...like that...forget about us...please Ken...anything but that..."He whispered with a frustration tone.  
  
Ken blinked at the scene of the crimson haired man in front of him. He was very confused. 'Why is he suddenly acting like that? What should I do?' He still froze at his place, when Aya suddenly lifted his head and stared deeply at him with a very serious gaze and then left the brunette's room without said anything.  
  
"Just wait Ken..."He whispered and leaned at Ken's room's door."...I'll make you remember me again...Because I can't stand if you forget of me...I can't stand if I can't be beside you..."He clenched his fist"...I'll do anything..."  
  
~to be continued...~  
  
Chapter 7 up!!! I don't know what tenses should I use in story that has first person's point of view.... And thank you very much to secret08 for your offer.... I appreciate it very much... so how can I contact you? How about send my ff to you first before I post it here, so you can read it and examined my grammar? Hohoho... sorry if I make you busy... Btw, don't forget to review!! And thank you for all that still read my ff...I'm sorry if you don't like it... but please continue reading...if you don't mind...okey? Bubbye..... 


	8. Chapter 8 Stabbed in the Heart

What A Boy Wants  
  
Disclaimer : Yeah...you've already known this... I don't own them, 'kay?  
  
"..." Thinking '...' Talking  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Ken's POV  
  
Hehehe... Today, Omi is coming to visit me. I thought he's soo... happy and hurrying to see me...Hmm...he should missed me so much, right? And I missed him too...  
  
He brings two boxes of presents from my soccer-kids and he also brings one bar of chocolate... Hiks... poor me...I can't eat it yet, bcoz the doctor still prohibits me.  
  
I still remember about my conversation with the strange-red-haired-man yesterday, of course. Who will forget the very surprising thing like that? Hmm... maybe Omi knows him...So, maybe if I ask him, he can tells me who is that guy. Yeah...I should ask him...  
  
"Nee... Omi..."  
  
"Huh?" He's still busy eating my chocolate.  
  
"Umm...do you know a crimson-haired man that has amethyst eyes?" I ask him  
  
It doesn't take even 3 seconds for him to think and answer my question. "You mean Aya-kun? Of course I do! Why did you ask? And why did you describe him as a-crimson-haired-man?" He asks back  
  
I frown. He sounds like he has already known him for years. Hmm...If he knows him, why don't I? Maybe he's Omi's schoolmate? Impossible...He's too old to be it...Or maybe he's Omi's teacher? Maybe... but...then why Omi called him Aya- kun? Not aya-sensei or something more polite than that? And...eh what's his name again? Aya? Is she a woman? But...I'm very sure that he's a man! Or... maybe I was wrong? Hmm... maybe my IQ has decreased that much that I can't even tell the differences between men and women...Oh... I start to feel confuse...Better ask Omi about that...  
  
"Omi... ano Aya-person...Is he a man or a woman? How does he know me?" I ask curiously.  
  
Omi gapes. He stares at me disbeliefly. Slowly, his hand reaches my forehead. "Ken-kun...do you have fever?" he asks  
  
I skim his hand away and shake my head. "Of course I don't! Come on Omi, why are you staring at me like that? I just ask you to explain about the read-haired guy to me..."  
  
He's still freezing. Now I start to wonder...maybe I had already stayed unconscious too long that the world has changed that much. "Oi, Omi..." I whine, demanding an explanation.  
  
"K, Ken-kun...do you really forget everything about Aya-kun?" He's asking again. I just shrug my shoulders. "S, sou...ka...so that's why the reason why did Aya-kun was so moody yesterday..." he mumbles. But then he lifts his head and meets my eyes, "I don't know what happen to your brain, Ken-kun... And I still don't understand why you only just can't remember Aya-kun...But okay, I'll tell you about him..." And then he grabs by hand. "I hope you remember about him soon, Ken-kun...Because I don't think he can stand living without stays beside you..." His words surprises me...and I feel more and more surprise when he tells me who is the strange-red-haired-guy to me...  
  
* * *  
  
Aya sighed deeply. Ken has been out from the hospital for 1 week include today. But, he still didn't show any signs of remembering him. The hell of remembering him...the brunette had been avoiding him since he arrived. Aya had already tried hard to build again their relationship and retrieved Ken's memories back, but Ken had tried harder to stay away from him. If Aya changed his shift with those blondes so he could have a shift with the brunette, then the brunette would change his shift again... He started to feel depressed  
  
The crimson-haired man huffed... He could blame Omi if he wanted to...The petite blonde had come to him and said that he had already told Ken about him and all about their relationship. He was so naïve... Of course he didn't predict that the brunette would act like this...It's normal...What will you do if you suddenly been told that you have a relationship with the same sex and he's a stranger that you've only met once before? Before the accident, Ken wouldn't mind, he knew that... But now...when all of his memories were lost...he's just an ordinary boy...that maybe straight...and didn't even know him...  
  
Hw threw a glance to the brunette that was talking cheerfully with some girls...'what should I do, Ken?' He sighed again. He had already tried every way that he thought could make the brunette's memories came back or tried to start their relationship again, but he failed...failed miserably... ' maybe I should give him up...'he thought sadly...he just about to leave the shop when he heard one girl spoke up.  
  
'Ne...Ken-san...I've heard a rumor that you already had a... umm... lover?" She asked hesitantly.  
  
Aya heart skipped one beat. 'Is the lover that she mentioned about...is me?' he canceled his plan to go out and he set his ears to steal hearing their conversation.  
  
He heard Ken laughed and then the brunette spoke up, "Hey...where did you get such information? I don't have any girl friend at all..." He protested.  
  
"Umm...so...do you have any boyfriend?" she asked again. Ken's grin faded...changed with a shock expression. 'If he was my old Ken...he would blush ...trying to cover up our relationship...but now...I can't predict what will he do...' Aya folded his arms and fixed his eyes at the brunette...curious about what would he say.  
  
Ken frowned. But then he smiled again. "Heh...what the hell are you talking about...Of course I don't have any!!! Hey...do you think that I'm a gay?" He furrowed his brows  
  
The girls giggled. "That's because...you look so...umm... close with Aya- san...so.." she giggled again. Ken raised his brows"...really? Ow hell...don't take it too seriously...Why should he be my lover? And I don't think we ever talk each other...hmm...maybe I would date him when the hell freeze..." Then he laughed again  
  
Aya...couldn't draw what he felt. Shocked, angry, hate, disappointed, heart broken...he bit back his tears and his urge to beat Ken up...He walked to the Koneko's door and then slammed it with his full power...made the flower shop tremble.  
  
Ken turned his head after he felt a sudden earthquake attacked the flower shop. He still could see a flash of a lock of crimson hair waved while his owner walked through the fan girls outside.  
  
"Aya?"  
  
~to be continued...~  
  
How is it? I think I put some cheerful side of Ken in this chapter... because I don't want to see him always sad... ^o^ Btw, I hope my grammars in this chapter are going better... but I still don't know what grammar should I use in first person's POV...is it present tense and present continous tense or past tense and perfect tense? Please tell me!!! And I want to say sorry if my grammars still don't show any progress... really sorry!!!!!! Oh yeah...thank to Kelly who had already sent me an e-mail... I try to get better and better okay? ^o^ so please minna...help me with reviewing my fanfic... and tell me about grammars' mistake that I made...  
  
Okay... please continue reading my fanfic and don't forget to review!!! Love you all!!! ^o^ 


	9. Chapter 9 Fake

What A Boy Wants  
  
Disclaimer : Yeah...you've already known this... I don't own them, 'kay?  
  
"..." Thinking '...' Talking  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Ken's POV  
  
I shift my weight uncomfortably. I can feel he's staring at me...It's uncomfortable...really!! Why should he stares at me all the time? Omi had already told me that...before I went to the hospital last week...I had a relationship with Aya...Hmm...I remember a little about my strange dream...so that's real? So why don't I remember? Do I get amnesia? I don't think so...If I get amnesia, I should forget everything about myself...so why do I just forget about him?  
  
Ugh...every time I think about it, my head starts to feel like it ready to explode...better don't think about it anymore...  
  
Hmm...he's still staring at me... I wonder, why should he tries that hard to be near me. I don't mean to be harsh...but...somehow I'm afraid to be near him. No, I don't feel disgusted...about having relationship with the same gender...maybe if the situation was different...I would fall in love with him. He's so gorgeous, I admit it...and sometimes he seems so kind and gentle, I add...but I don't know why...I just don't want to be near him...  
  
Geez...too much thinking. Now in front of me there're bundle of giggling girls. They're bubbling, chirping and all...I faked a laugh...Because, if I don't, they will start pouting...try to make me laugh...and it's annoying...really!!!  
  
"Nee...Ken-san...I've heard a rumor that you already a...umm... lover?" One blonde girl asks me and make me surprised...The best answer for this question is...a laugh...yes, a laugh. So I laugh again and answer, "Hey...where do you get such information? I don't have any girl friend at all!" That's true...I don't have any lover...girl...or...boy...  
  
"Umm...so...do you have any boy friend?" She continues. I frown. 'Hey! Do every one sat that I'm a gay?' But, I force a smile. "Heh...What are you talking about? Of course I don't! Hey...do you think that I'm a gay?" I ask with a fake amusing tone.  
  
They're giggling louder now. I think it's already finished...but then one girl speak up again, "T, that's because...you look...ehm...so close with Aya- san...so..."And she starts to giggle again. I frown deeper..."...really? Ow hell, don't think about it too much..." And before I can think further...as usual...my mouth decides to take the action first. "Why should he become my lover? And I don't think, we ever talk each other...hmm...maybe I would date him when the hell freeze..." After I end my sentences, I start to realize what I did I say... God!!! If he heard it, he'll kill me!!!! But I decide to cover my nervousness with a laugh...yeah, that's my best ability...to cover all of my feeling with laughs...  
  
BLAAMM!!!!  
  
Whoaa...the land is tremble. Is there any earthquake? Hmm...I don't think so... I turn my head and I...see...Aya's hair...waving outside the door...  
  
Shit!!! He heard me!!! OMG!!! What should I do?!! WhatshouldIdo?!! WhatshouldIdo...??!! He'll kill me when he comes back!!!  
  
For seconds I just stand, speechless....thinking and blinking...Ow...okay, Ken...now use your genius brain... The first think you should do is...hmm...what? Oh yeah!!! I should explain things to him!!! Tell him that I was joking and he will understand...won't he? I ruffle my own hair...'Hmm...don't know until we try it...' I decide...Uppss...too much thinking again... I must run or I'll lose him...  
  
So I run...try to catch him...  
  
Ah...there he is...  
  
"AYA!!!"  
  
He ignores me...Crap, he really mad at me...  
  
"AYA!!!" I try again  
  
He still walks without even bothered to listen to my shout. Hmmm... so there's on;y one choice left for me...run...and catch his hands...  
  
"A..." Suddenly a sharp pain hits me. My head starts to ache badly. I grab my own hair and wince...It hurt...!! I force myself to still concentrate about my surrounding...  
  
Why it feels so familiar...?  
  
I stare to asphalt road below me...my vision start to blur...  
  
Yeah...I think I had been here before...at this spot...in the middle of the road...but for what? When?  
  
I can feel the others are staring at me...Yeah...I must be look like a crazy person...kneeling in the middle of the road and holding my own head...  
  
But I can't do anything...  
  
It hurts...  
  
Hurts so much...  
  
Some one help me...please...  
  
~To be continued...~  
  
Hora!!!! I'm sorry that I take a long time for updating this fic... Can't help it... bcoz I have final exams...even until now... so I can't write too much... By the way... how about my grammar? Am I progressing? Or even going worse? Tell me 'kay... review, review and REVIEW!!!! And Thx for all that already read mine and still read it... Once again... REVIEW!!! And keep reading 'kay? Jaa ne!!! 


	10. Chapter 10 Second Mistake

What A Boy Wants  
  
Disclaimer : Yeah...you've already known this... I don't own them, 'kay?  
  
"..." Thinking '...' Talking  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Aya stop suddenly. Somehow his heart didn't feel comfortable at all. Yes, he was angry with the brunette... but it was different... it wasn't the anger that made he felt uncomfortable... but... worry... He was worried about Ken...  
  
'Oh...Why should I worry about him? He's a grown up man! He can take care of him self...furthermore...he doesn't need me at all...' He tried to push his worry away...  
  
'But... the last time...I left him alone... he got an accident... what if this time... he gets it...again?'  
  
He knew that Ken was trying to catch him because he can heard his shout ...but he ignored it...And now, when the brunette's voice had gone... he couldn't help it but to feel worry...  
  
'Is something happening with him?'  
  
Aya was still arguing with his inner voice when he suddenly heard a girl spoke up behind him.  
  
"...I heard, there's a brunette man faints there......"  
  
When the girl mentioned the 'brunette man' word, Aya immediately sharpened his ear to hear the girl's voice clearer...  
  
"Nani? Hontou ka?"  
  
"I think it's true...Majima has just called me, and he said that he saw him by his own eyes..."  
  
"sou ka..."  
  
"Oh and do you know?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think, the brunette man he mentioned is someone we know..."  
  
"Really? Who?"  
  
"From what he told me...it seems...he's Ken-san from Koneko!!!"  
  
"Hah? Uso da!!"  
  
"No!! He said that the brunette wears a green-football-uniform...Ken-san wears that right? We've just talked to him..."  
  
Now, Aya felt his body limp...He turned his head slowly and he saw the girl who talked to his friend was a same girl whom Ken talked to in the Koneko before... "And...that's mean she's... right?' He just stayed there... blinked for few times before that sentence really hit his mind...  
  
He started to run...as fas as he can...  
  
'Why does Ken faint? Has something happened to him?' He glanced over the streets before he ran again. 'Twice times...If something really happens to him...that's mean I've already hurt him...twice...What kind of bastard am I?'  
  
He saw an ambulance stopped in the middle of the road. His heart felt more and more uncomfortable... He broke through the crowd, pushed people aside until he could saw what happened in the middle of the crowd.  
  
"KEN!!" He yelled instantly when he saw the brunette's limp body been carried by medical staffs.  
  
"Ken..."  
  
All medical staffs stared at him. Aya didn't give a damn about them. His amethyst eyes were busy examining Ken's body. Worried if there were any wound harmed the brunette's body, For his relief there seemed no harm on Ken. He huffed in relief.  
  
"Ano... anata wa dare?" One of the medical staff asked him.  
  
"His friend" He answered shortly  
  
"Hmm... so would you like to accompany him to the hospital? We need someone who knows him so we can have his personal data to complete the hospital administration..."  
  
"whatever" He just wanted to shut her mouth up and stop her words. He still worried about the brunette's condition. Although he seemed fine outside, it didn't mean that his inner organs were okay...  
  
"Okay, please go inside the ambulance now..."  
  
He went inside the white car with the brunette slowly. He stared deeply at the brunette's face, slowly caressed his cheek... How he missed the brunette's warmth...  
  
Suddenly Ken started to tremble. His eyes moved back and forth below his eyelids... his body started sweating and his body ragged...  
  
Aya was panic... Ken didn't seem alright at all... His hand raised to the air, tried to reach something.. and the crimson haired man grabbed Ken's hand immediately...tried to calm him down...  
  
"Ken...Ken...calm down Ken..."  
  
Ke's face twitched and his lips started trembled too... Aya didn't know anything else to do except held the brunette's hand tightly and whispered comforting words while the medical staffs were busy checking Ken's body...  
  
"Ken..."He ruffled the brunette's hair gently while his other hand still held Ken's hand tightly.  
  
"Aya, Aya, Aya, Aya...Aya, Ay...a.." Ken suddenly whispered his name in agony and desperate tone... His body still trembled and he started tossed himself to the edge of the bed.  
  
Aya... shocked...really shocked when he recognize that Ken was whispering...hi name...If Ken was in other condition, Aya would be very happy... but now...Ken was whispering his name in a sad tone...How could he felt happy?  
  
"Aya..." He was still whispering the man's name. "Aya...why do you leave me? ...Aya..." His voice was so lost... and sad...  
  
Aya raised his brow. 'What are you talking about, koi? I've never leave you..." He stared sadly at the brunette'...you're the one who leave me...'  
  
"Aya...why do you leave me?..." He was still repeating those words over and over again. Each time with sadder tone and more agony were filled his voice.  
  
'What should I say, Ken... to let you know...that I never leave you..." He held Ken's hand tighter and tighter... He couldn't stand saw the one he loved suffered this much. "Ken..."  
  
suddenly, the brunette's cries turned to whimpers...He curled his body...but still held Aya's hand..."Aya...leave...doesn't love me...anymore... Sakura...Aya..."  
  
Aya looked puzzled for a moment. What the hell was his koi blaberring about? The s medical staff who talked to him before had already sat beside him... stared at the brunette in sympathy.  
  
"Poor boy..." She suddenly spoke up. Aya ignored her of course. What did she know about Ken? But then, she continued again, "I think... he just broken up with a girl name...Aya? Or Sakura Aya? And he think that the girl doesn't love him anymore..." This got Aya's attention. He eyed the woman dangerously with a what-do-you-mean glare.  
  
The woman eyed him back, "I'm a woman...so I can pick up things like that...He's broken heart because of that Aya-girl right?" Her words stabbed Aya's heart deeply.  
  
'Ken's....still...hurt...because I cancelled our date? B.but...why? I think he has...already...forgot about... me...'  
  
"Aya..." He started to whimper again  
  
"I'm sorry Ken...I, I just can hurt you..." He whispered to the brunette...hoped that he could heard his words...,"I'm so sorry..."  
  
To be continued...  
  
Gomen ne minna-san!!! It took me so long to add this chapter... I'm really really sorry!!! I just had a week full of fschool's final exams...so I can't update this last week...But, I hope you all like this chapter... And if you don't like it... please just continue reading it... I promise It will get better in next chapters... Oh, by the way... I don't think that I can update the next chapter too soon... because next week, I will have last national's final exams in my school... so forgive me minna!!!! But I promise I will update it as soon as I can... and that mean... after I finish all of my final exams, OK? XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD o o o o o o o o o o  
  
Don't forget to REVIEW, ok? And Keep reading... Sangkyu!!! 


	11. Chapter 11 Final Answer

What A Boy Wants  
  
Disclaimer : Yeah...you've already known this... I don't own them, 'kay?  
  
"..." Thinking '...' Talking  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Yoji and Omi ran to the hospital immediately as soon as they had already been informed that Ken had fainted and been brought to the hospital. In front of Ken's room, they saw their leader was talking with a doctor...  
  
"Aya!!"  
  
Aya turned his head and saw them. He waited until they stopped and stood beside him before he scowled them. "What are you doing here?" He asked them coldly.  
  
'Damn you! Of course we're worrying about Ken! How is he?" The blonde playboy asked with a breathless tone.  
  
"Hn" He ignored the blonde's question and started to walk into the brunette's room door.  
  
"Damn you Aya!" Yoji cursed again but then he closed his mouth and followed Aya entered Ken's room.  
  
"Ken-kun..." The younger blonde approached the unconscious brunette hurriedly. After observed the brunette for a while, he turned his head and looked at Aya. "Nee, Aya-kun, You have talked to the doctor right? What did he say about Ken-kun?" He asked.  
  
Aya kept silent for a while, but at last he opened his mouth and spoke up. "...The doctor said...he doesn't know about ken's condition, and he can't examines him until he's awake. But he said he doesn't think that anything happened to his body"  
  
Yoji snorted," Huh...so why Ken fainted? Did he explain that?" He asked.  
  
Aya just shrugged his shoulders. He slowly approached the brunette and sat exactly where he had waited for the brunette to wake up last time.  
  
'Twice times ken...I'll let you lie here...although I could prevented those things to happen... twice times Ken...You let me suffer...worrying about you like this...' He thought sadly. 'I just hope...that...when you awake...you'll remember again...about me... about us...Ken... Just please... go back to the Ken I know...I promise... we'll start a new page... and we can renew our relationship... will you grant my wish, Ken?"  
  
Omi stared at those two with a sad gaze and sighed deeply. He had already done everything he could... He had searched on the net about something that can cure Ken.... First time to woke the brunette up and the second time he searched about something that could brought the brunette's memory back... Bur he got no result. 'Aya-kun, Ken-kun...I just hope that you two can go through all of this problem...and get a happy end... just that...' He sighed again.  
  
Across him, the blonde playboy was thinking the same thing with the younger blonde. He had already done anything...ANYthing...to bring back Ken's memory about the redhead man...But none of them were success...'Now, it's only depending on Your decision, God...Will you hear our wish... and give Ken back his memory?...'  
  
All of the boys just stayed silent. Each of them was busy with their own thoughts. None of them made even a little sound. The only sound that existed in that room was only the water from the infusion slang.  
  
"Ugh..."  
  
Three heads snapped up automatically when they heard the brunette's soft groan. His eyes started to blink a little and his mouth gaped slightly.  
  
"Ken-kun!!"  
  
"Uhm..."  
  
The brunette opened his eyes slowly. His eyes needed a few seconds to adjust with the bright light that suddenly hit his eyes before he could saw his teammates who looked very worried.  
  
"Omi?"  
  
"Yokatta!!! I'm glad that you're okay, Ken-kun!! I'm worrying about you very much!!" The petite blonde chirped happily and smiled widely at his friend.  
  
"Uh-huh..." he returned his friend's smile and then shifted his gaze to the oldest member in Weiss. "Yo Yotan!" He greeted weakly.  
  
"Geez Kenken... you really made us worry!! Hey, tell us, how can you fainted in the middle of the road like that!!" He ruffled his friend's hair slowly.  
  
"Fainted?"  
  
Ken's POV  
  
"Fainted?" 'what the hell is he talking about?' I frown and stare at him.  
  
"Hey don't say that you don't know that you fainted 3 hours ago!" Yoji raised his volume.  
  
My frown deepen. The only thing that I can remember...is just...a bus that came toward me. Hm... so, that bus didn't crash me and I was just fainted in the middle of the road? But, I'm very sure that it had crashed me... I can even remember that my blood was dripped in front of my eyes...yacks!!! Don't think about it again...so maybe it just a nightmare?  
  
"Oi Ken!"  
  
"Huh? What?" I tilt my head to meet his.  
  
"We're asking you, why were you suddenly fainted like that?" Yoji demand.  
  
I ruffle my hair. What answer should I give to them? I can even remember whether I was fainting or not. All I remember is...that night...I just walked mindlessly... because Aya had cancelled our date...  
  
I snap my head and glance over the room. Where is Aya? Why is he not here? If Omi and Yoji are here...so Aya must be here too...right? He's my koibito, right?  
  
Except...except...maybe he's still with Sakura... so...in the end I'm lose...Sakura... She has already gotten Aya...and he leaves me... I'm all alone again...  
  
"Ken-kun? Doushite?" Omi's voice makes me go back to the reality...  
  
"Eh?Iie... ore wa daijobu..."  
  
"Hmm...maybe you are tired, Ken...just take some rest, OK?" Yoji pats my head slightly before they leave.  
  
I tremble slightly when I feel his hand pats my head...so different with Aya...Oh, how I miss his hands...his smile... his eyes... his... no, no, no, NO! Don't.Ever.Think.About.Him.Again! He's not mine anymore...he has already chosen that girl!! He has already...left...me...  
  
I feel the tears have already run through my cheeks. I wipe them away. "Don't think about him anymore, Ken..." I hear myself say. "He has gotten a new life...so you...must...have...one...too...". But it's only a lie...I know that I'll never have a new life...a life without him...I just can't...live without him...  
  
No, no, no!!!!!! Don't think about him!!! All I need... is...just... a little rest...Yes...later...I'll think about it again... I lie my body and drift to sleep.  
  
Aya's POV  
  
"...ugh..."  
  
My Head snaps towards him. He's starting to awake! I automatically start to approach him...I must say sorry about before...  
  
Suddenly I remember that he still angry and hurt by me. Even now, when he forgets about me, he still suffers deep inside...And I realize... I'm not worth of him...  
  
I just stare sadly as I see Omi and Yoji approach him in a hurry...Now I'm starting to understand why does he only forget about me...because I'm the one who always make him suffers...I don't even surprise if he starts to hate me...I deserve it...  
  
"Ken-kun!"  
  
I can't stand it anymore...I can't reach him when he's so near...and I must see the others are being near him...comforting him...So I decide to leave them alone...I know I'm not needed here...  
  
'click'  
  
I close the door quietly. Now what should I do? 10 minutes ago I was hoping that he'll remember of me again...but...even he is... maybe he just...being hurt...by me again...and maybe he has already hate me now? 'What kind of bastard are you, Fujimiya? He's still suffers when he doesn't remember you...and you want him to regain his memory about you so you can hurt him again?'  
  
'NO! I just...want him... to forgive me... and remember of me again... just that...'  
  
'Ow...so...is that can make him happy? Don't you think it will just make him suffering more?'  
  
'No...not like that!'  
  
'Hmm...so...'  
  
Maybe I'll still argue with my inner voice if Yoji and Omi don't come out from Ken's room.  
  
"Aya-kun! What are you doing here?" Omi asks confusedly  
  
"Hn" I don't bother to answer him.  
  
"Aya-kun, why you don't come in? You want to talk to him, right?"  
  
"..."Still I have rights to talk to him?  
  
"Aya-kun..."  
  
"C'mon Omi, just leave him alone...Let he thinks by himself" For the first time, I'm happy that Yoji exist. He drags Omi away, and before he leaves, he looks at me seriously. "...Aya, Don't hurt him again...he has already suffered much..."  
  
Hah...like he should tells me that. I'm aware of that very much. I know that I can't do anything except hurt him... that I always make him suffer...  
  
'Funny, The Great Fujimiya is talking to himself like a crazy man' I snort then I shift my gaze. I look at the white door. 'maybe...I can just...peek at him? I won't wake him up...just...I just want to see him...' My heart decides that it's okay...so I reach the door knob and open it a little...so that I peek inside...I look over the room..  
  
There he is...he's...sleeping? I stare at him for a while. He doesn't move... so he's really sleeping...then he won't realize my presence if I come in...  
  
I walk quietly...entering the room...approaching him slowly. I'm staring at him again...he's so adorable when he's sleeping peacefully like that...so pure...without any pain or problems...  
  
'What should I do to make you forgive me, Ken? I know that I'm not deserve it...but...will you give me another chance?' I don't dare to touch him. I Just can...watch him...even when he's so near...  
  
"hmm..."  
  
I smile when I hear his voice in his sleep...How I miss him sleeping beside me...His cheerful smiles for me...his clumsy attitude...his...  
  
"Aya?"  
  
I blink shockly. He suddenly opens his eyes...and look directly at my eyes. We just stare at each other for minutes...  
  
I can't stand it...his eyes are full with hurt and sadness as they look at mine...and I'm the one who cause all of them...so I turn my head and decide to leave...  
  
"Aya..."  
  
He's calling me...why are you doing that, Ken? Don't you know it's already hard to leave you like this? So I decide to ignore him...just walking straight to the door...  
  
"Aya!!"  
  
Suddenly he jumps out from his bed. Roughly ripping his infusion slang. Before I can react, he has already stood in front of me and punches my cheek. Hard. My eyes widened in shock.  
  
"How dare you do this to me, Fujimiya Aya! After you played with my feelings you left me like this! Go away! Go and catch that damn lovely girl of yours!! GO and leave me!!" He shouts at me.  
  
I'm...shock...really shock...Now he's staring at me with many expressions in his eyes...Anger, sadness, hurt, pain...I can't say anything...He starts to sink to the floor....  
  
"Ken..."  
  
"Go...go...Aya...why do you play with me like this? I know that I'm nothing to you. But...am I that bad so you playing with me like that? Why Aya? Why?" He's start sobbing... but still staring at me....his eyes pierce my heart deeply...I don't know what to say... I don't know what should I do...  
  
I kneel in front of him...he bows his head...still sobbing...I feel like crying...I don't know that he thinks that he's nothing to me...that I'm just want him as a toy so I want to be his lover...you can't be more wrong than that, koi...I can't even live without you... that I'm nearly die when you forget me...  
  
Then it hit my head...He supposes to forget me! But why...now...he's acting like this? He said that I'm playing with his feelings...but, but after that accident...he forgot of me completely!!! What does that mean? Has he...has he... already remembered me again?  
  
I cup his cheeks and lift his head gently. His emerald eyes are still shining with tears. "Ken..." I say softly  
  
"Aya..." His hand come up to wipe out his tears...but I shrug it away... "Aya...why?"  
  
"Hush koi..." I wipe his tears with my hand. He start sobbing again. Now that I have a chance to correct my mistake that I've made...I won't let it go...I pat his back gently...He throws his body at mine...and I automatically hug him tightly...I won't let you go from me again, Ken...never...  
  
"Aya..." He's calming down now...I'm still hugging himm..."Aya..."  
  
"I'm sorry, Ken...I don't know that I hurt you that much...You should have told that you don't want me to go with Sakura...I'll understand..."I say softly  
  
"Humm..." He mumbles  
  
"Ken..." I turn his head to meet mine, "I just want to know one thing..." From his words before...I've already known...that he maybe already has remember me again...But still... I must check it...  
  
"He-eh?"  
  
"Do you really remember about... me?...about ...us?" I asked hesitantly  
  
"Huh?" His reflex answer makes me relieve . "What do you mean?" He asks curiously  
  
"No...just asking" I hug him again.  
  
"Haa...tell me Aya, tell me!!" He's pouting now.  
  
"...I'll tell you later..."Before he makes any protest again...I decide to silence him... by...a very effective way...  
  
"...Aya..."  
  
...kissing him...  
  
Aya's POV  
  
"Aya...!!! Hanashite yo...!!!" He's wriggling...trying to release himself from my hands.  
  
I smirk. "Releasing you that easy...after you tried to kick the ball to my head?"  
  
"...hey...I'm just joking!!1 Further more... I didn't kick it to your head intentionally...I just want to distract you!!!"  
  
"Hem... really?"  
  
After we went back from the hospital...we talked about our relationship again... we reconciled each other...and we both agreed to renewed our relationship...  
  
I had already told him about what happened after the accident... He just sat there...with a blank face...and said that he didn't understand any of it... so he decided not to think of it anymore..."now is now...I don't care about what the hell was happening before..." He said that... I just smiled lightly... my Ken has back...  
  
Back to reality...  
  
"Aya..." He's pouting again...Now he's really in favorite state. Like I'll never release him once he's in my arms...  
  
"Hmm... do you want to be free from me that bad?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
I nibble at his ears slightly...He starts to tremble...and blushing. "A...ya...yamette..."  
  
"Answer me first..."  
  
"Aya..." He's already given up. I smirk and bend down...ready to capture his mouth...  
  
"Hey!! Get a room you two!!" a voice interrupt our 'little activity'. We automatically stop and lift our heads to see the source of the voice.  
  
"Yo, Yoji!!" Ken quickly frees himself from my arms. Once again blushing.  
  
"Yoji..." I reduce my tone dangerously.  
  
"Hey! Don't stare at me like that! Not everyone want to see you two making out!" He protests.  
  
"Hn.."  
  
"He's right, Aya-kun!! I don't want my innocence being ripped!!" The younger blonde's voice join our conversation.  
  
"..."  
  
"I, I'm going out!!" Ken's ready to escape...but, I pull his hand.  
  
"we're going out..." I pull him with me.  
  
"A, Aya..."  
  
"I ignore him. I pull him our through the front door. Ignoring his protests. Now that he can't run from me again... no way I will release himself once again...  
  
He is mine...  
  
OWARI  
  
Lover What's wrong? I'm alright Let go of me!!  
  
HURRAY!!!! At last I finish my fanfic!! My first online fic ever... Oh yeah btw, sorry if I take so long to update it... I have a lazy disease these weeks.... And I have piles of new comics that I haven't read yet... so I didn't update this fic until today... Thank you for everyone that have been reading my fanfic until the end and they who have been reviewing my fic... I hope my grammar has been better than before... And the last... I think I'll never write any other angst fic... but it still only a temporary thought... because... I don't have too much ideas of angst story...  
  
Okeyy... once again... thank you minna!!! Please read my other fics, if I have already put them here... 


End file.
